Learning opportunity
by Rinne
Summary: Supernatural-The Cosby Show crossover. Dean meets the Huxtables while doing a group project for school. Gen. COMPLETE


Title: Learning opportunity  
Fandoms: Supernatural/The Cosby Show  
Genre: Gen  
Spoilers: General for SPN, up to season 7 of The Cosby Show  
Characters: Dean, Rudy, Olivia, Denise  
Word Count: 760  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and have no money.  
A/N: Thanks to Cha Oseye Tempest Thrain for the American check. Written for the Crossover Drabble Meme (lot more than a drabble, though) after realising, while I was watching the Cosby Show dvds, that Rudy and Dean would be the same age.

Summary: Dean meets the Huxtables while doing a group project for school.

Dean hated group projects. Every school that he moved to, inevitably there was a group project within a few weeks. Which would be fine, other than for the fact that they were living in a motel room. Normal kids didn't live in motel rooms. If he brought a classmate back there, within a day the entire school would know, which would be bad on a number of levels.

This meant that he and his partner were on the way back to her house. Dean wasn't quite sure what to expect, but the two-storey _house_ wasn't it. Her parents had to be loaded, to live in a house in such an upmarket area. Rudy had already given him that impression in the short time he'd known her; her clothes looked kinda expensive, she was bossy, had a slight air of superiority, and she didn't even think about going back to his 'house', but he definitely didn't expect this.

He hung up his thin brown coat beside her thick purple one and tried not to stare. There were couches, paintings, a huge TV, carpet that looked like it actually got cleaned, and that was only one room.

"You want something to eat?" Rudy asked, heading towards a door on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," Dean said, moving to follow her. "Thanks."

The door swung into the kitchen and Rudy went straight to the fridge.

"Soda?" she asked, opening the door.

"Yeah," he replied again.

It was a big room, with lots of benches and a kitchen table. There was a little girl seated at the table, legs kicking as she drew on a piece of paper. She looked up and gave him a big smile which he couldn't help but return.

"Hi, my name is Olivia," the short stack said. "What's yours?"

"Dean," he answered as Rudy handed him the soda.

"Olivia, we need the table, we're doing homework," Rudy said, dropping her bag beside the table and pulling out a chair. Dean copied her movement, retrieved his notebook and pen and snagged a potato chip out of the bowl.

"Nice to meet you," Olivia called as she dashed back through the swinging door with her crayons and paper.

"Now _she's_ out of the way..." Rudy said with a roll of the eyes.

"She your little sister?" Dean asked, recognising the burden of having annoying younger siblings.

"Nope. She's my sister's step-daughter. They live here, and Olivia shares my room. I was _meant_ to have a room to myself, now that Vanessa has moved out, but then Denise and her husband and Olivia moved in, and now my cousin Pam is staying with us too, so I get to share my room, _again_."

"Tough," Dean said, empathising slightly. Sometimes he just wanted a room all to himself, no Dad, no Sammy, nobody. Wasn't very likely to happen, but when Sammy just wouldn't shut up or turn off the stupid cartoons, he really wanted it.

"Yeah. You got any brothers or sisters?"

"Brother," Dean answered around a chip, before swallowing. "Sammy, he's eight."

"What does your mom and dad do?" Rudy asked.

Dean had gotten used to fielding that question, and avoiding any more questions on the topic. "My mom died when I was little. My dad's a travelling salesman, so we move around a lot. What about yours?"

"My mom's a lawyer and my dad's a doctor. He delivers babies."

And that explained the money and the house. There was no way that Rudy would even be able to understand his life, having had everything handed to her on a silver platter.

There was loud thumping on the stairs beside the kitchen, and then the most gorgeous woman that Dean had ever seen appeared. Her skin was light brown, her black hair straightened and falling around her face, and he could stare into her eyes for hours.

"Rudy, hi," the goddess said. "And who is this?"

"This is Dean," Rudy explained. "We're working on a project together. Dean, this is my sister Denise."

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Denise smiled at him and it was like watching the sun rise. "Is Olivia in the living room?"

"Yep," Rudy replied.

"Okay, thanks."

And then the goddess walked back out of Dean's life.

"Guess we better get started," Rudy said.

"I guess," Dean agreed. He wasn't even sure whether they were going to be staying there long enough to finish the project, or long enough for him to get to see the lovely Denise a few more times.

He certainly hoped so.

--FIN--


End file.
